


Start Over

by Piggers00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not CW BW PW FW GW Bashing, Remus Lupin Lives, Shy Harry, Sirius Black Lives, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggers00/pseuds/Piggers00
Summary: Harry refused to lose someone else he loved. Him and Remus fell through the veil with Sirius, landing in an unknown area. What are they to do now?





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy please comment below and tell me on how ya'll think

        Harry could see Bellatrix’s spell as it hit his godfather, throwing him back towards the veil. Numbness quickly spread though his body, thoughts shut down and body froze. His godfather, one of few people to really care and love him, was about to fall into a hole, never to return. He had plans to live with Sirius, once his name was cleared, and to live in a home with him and his mate, Remus. The two were of the few that could say they truly knew him, many would think Ron and Hermione; but really it was Sirius, Remus, Luna and Neville that saw the shy, insecure person, and not the one with a mask hundred layer thick.

        Snapping out of his musing, Harry ran towards Sirius’ falling prone body, turning his back to the battle ground before him. Shooting a quick Expelliarmus at an unexpecting Bellatrix, Harry continued to run towards the veil. He refused to live without his godfather- or Dogfather as Sirius always joked. Reaching forward towards the falling man, Harry felt Remus aside him, never seeing the werewolf follow him. They both latched onto Sirius, and with the help of werewolf strength, they both attempted to pull the unconscious man to safety. His weight and still moving body caused problems with pulling him away from the darkness.

        This is not what Harry thought would be happening when he got his Hogwarts letter. He did not expect to be fighting in a war he never wanted to be in, being hailed the boy-who-lived and responsible for thousands of lives. Nor did he expect to gain friends, only to find out they only befriended him because the headmaster promised them his money and fame. At the time, he only wanted to get away from his horse faced aunt and whales of uncle and cousin, to finally get the freedom he always wished for. Now here he was holding the one of few people who really cared for his safety, another helping him keep the said man from falling away.

        Their grips were failing to keep Sirius’ body from continuing to fall. Harry could hear the screaming of people telling him to just let go. Neither he nor the amber eyed man were ones to give up, unwilling to lose another of their small family. Almost at the same time, both men reached for more firm holds on Sirius’ body. Never once did they think that about what they would be leaving behind if they fell through the veil, neither caring. The world they would be leaving behind never treated them the best, or even subpar. Why should they let go to someone that actually cared?

        The weight of all three of them reached the point where they held no footing, over the edge of the veil and falling through. Neither man nor boy loosening their hold on Sirius.

        The cold seeped into their skin, relentlessly taking their warmth. Falling seemed to last seconds and days all the same, nothing surrounded them. The only thing that they could see was each other and the holds they have on Sirius. Harry’s hands were clenching Remus’ worn jumper and the back Sirius’ leather jacket. Seeing that Harry was clenching his sweater, the blonde puller him and his mate closer, never wanting to let go of his family. Neither cared Harry had only known the adults two years, he’s their child, blood or no blood.

 

 

        The Cullen family had just pulled into the driveway of their new home in Forks, Washington, having just moved again after living in the previous place for 7 years.

        “Never let it be said we don’t live in style,” Rose said in a bitter tone. She had settled into the previous house quite well, never wanting to leave no matter if it was necessary or not. The family of vampires were all out of the car and staring at the two-story white, modern house. The clean-cut edges and trimmed grass giving the house an unnatural look compared to the dreary sky.

        They had been traveling with all their personal belongings in two cars. The Volvo only held so much, so they had to rent out a truck for the rest. It had been hours since they had last fed, Jasper could feel from the others that they were as hungry as he was. Edward turned to his brother and nodded his head in agreement. “Come on, the faster we unpack, the faster we can find something to eat.” Turning their golden eyes away from the house, Jasper was the first to reach the car and start to unpack.

 

 

        The veil came to an end, no one knowing how long they have been falling. Dropping from veil left them in the middle of a thick forest. Trees of all sizes were seen from all angles and wildlife could be heard running from the sudden appearance of the group. Damp grass crunched under the weight of three bodies. Rushing to his feet, Harry turned to searching for where they could be, even going as far to pull out his wand to inspect. He found nothing but forest growth, no human interaction to be seen, he turned around to check on the mated couple. They were both groaning from their positions on the ground, Remus half on top of Sirius with his feet having landed in a wet puddle.

        “Are you guys okay, Padfoot? Moony?” Harry was tentative to ask, never one to be sure of himself. The years at Hogwarts never really making him sure of himself, with all the things happening to him every year; having to wear a mask didn’t really help in the end either.

        Remus was the first to recover from the fall,” Yeah, cub, we should be fine.”

        An exaggerated groan and sniff from Sirius had the other two looking over to him. “Talk for yourself, Moony, I feel like I just drank a cabinet of firewhiskey.” Ignoring Sirius’ words, Remus helped him to his feet and began the complex waving of his wand to charm their clothes clean.

        Finally, off the ground and clean, Sirius was rubbing his hand through his hair wondering how they got where they were. Last, he remembered was dueling his cousin, Bellatrix, taunting her and being an overall arse. He knew that there was a risk with what he was doing, but he had pushed it the side, still upset that he was the one that was used to lure Harry to the ministry. He didn’t care that it wasn’t really him that lured Harry there, only that he wasn’t there to keep his pup from rushing off into to danger. Sometimes he really didn’t like the Gryffindor bravery.

        Pushing the thoughts of the ministry battle to the side for now, Sirius examined their surroundings, not one to put down his protective instincts in an unknown place. “How did we end up here? “When there was an uncomfortable pause from Harry and his mate, Sirius looked over at them.

        Harry didn’t look Sirius in the eyes, not wanting to talk about the battle at the ministry or how close he was to losing his father figure. Sure, he had thought of Arthur Weasley as his father figure, but after overhearing a conversation between Dumbledore and the Weasley parents about how they were getting paid to keep him and ignore the abuse, he stopped thinking so. Remus was just as uncomfortable as harry was, but pushed it to the side and tried to put off the question for as long as possible. He knew his mate needed answers but right now was not the time nor the place, they were still in an unknown area. “I think we should find shelter before we answer that, pads. It also doesn’t look like we’re going to be keeping dry for too long,” he wasn’t wrong, Harry and Sirius looked up to see the clouds were getting darker and heavier. Nodding his head in understanding, Sirius grabbed onto his godson and mate and started to lead them in a random direction, hoping to find somewhere to settle for a while.

        Sirius got a feeling that something bad happened but was willing to put it off a little longer and get his family to safety. Answers would be answered, even if it’s not know, he knew that they will be answered.

 

 

        Jacob stood in shock at what he just witnessed, he had to get to Sam and the elders about this quickly. Quickly transforming, he ran on four legs and raced it to the reservation.

 

 

        Everyone stood in shock at where Harry Potter disappeared to. The veil was still there, the massive black passage stood imposing as ever, never changing though it took Harry and two others with him. No one knew what to do, the boy-who-lived just fell through an empty hole. Both sides were at a standstill, one’s savior and the others worst enemy just died. The death eaters were the ones to get over their shock first, trying to quickly leave. Masked figures were never seen leaving, the light was too underprepared from what just happened that they were not paying attention. They were at a loss at what to do, their savior was gone, fallen through a hole never to return. He was dead.

        Just then Albus Dumbledore came in, wand drawn in a defensive position. Bright robes stood out in the morbid seen of the prophecy hall of the ministry. Looking around he noted the lack of dueling and how the light side were all staring at the veil. He didn’t see the Potter boy and was confused on what had happened before he came over.

 

 

        HARRY POTTER DEAD.

        That’s what the daily prophet read in big bulky letters, it was sitting on his desk. All Albus Dumbledore could think was to return to his office, not even bothering moving the paper off his desk, he took out his wand and sent the paper to ashes. He was fuming, angry that all his hard work was getting destroyed. The boy he had trained into submission was gone, all thanks to a mutt he should have put down. The wizarding world's ‘savior’ was gone and he had to do something about it.

        After leaving the ministry, he went to gather his order to reassure them everything would be alright. The meeting didn’t end well, almost everyone was there, they were fussing about how Harry was dead and how the plans were ruined. Molly even brought up the problem in how they were going to get his money if he is dead and never married Ginny. Everyone had something to complain about, so when he saw his chance, he took it and left as soon as he could.

        He didn’t know what to do with Harry gone; falling through with the mutt and beast. He was riding on him defeating Tom and marrying the Weasley girl, then dying in a tragic ‘accident’. Now he had to work up a plan to keep the war going and people on his side. He could call it the light side all he wanted, but he knew that light wasn’t what he would describe his actions. He knew no one would ever find out with all the imperios and obliviates he throws around.

        With the knowledge of it to be stressful days to come, Albus knew he would have a plan soon. Some plans had to be moved up and others completely scrapped. Hoping that the man would help him, he moved towards the floo in his office. Once close enough Albus threw in the green powder, yelling the quarters of the spy. Never knowing that the spy was the spy on the opposite side.

        “PROFESSOR SNAPE’S QUARTERS.”

  



End file.
